1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for vehicle control using a human body communication, and more particularly to, a system and a method for vehicle control using a human body communication in which vehicle control is differentiated according to an authentication level of authentication information received from a user based on a human body communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of transmitting and receiving data using a human body as a transmission medium of an electrical signal has been proposed. An apparatus for transmitting and receiving the electrical signal using the human body as the transmission medium can be applied to various fields including medical diagnostic equipment. In the apparatus for transmitting and receiving data using the human body as the transmission medium of the electrical signal, an electrode that is in direct contact with the human body is provided so that the human body can be used as the transmission medium.
The apparatus for transmitting and receiving the electrical signal by using the human body as the transmission medium does not require separate wired or wireless communication equipment to enable data transmission and reception between a user and a system because transmission of the electrical signal is possible simply by contacting the human body with a particular device. A human body communication apparatus can be applied to various fields to improve user convenience in data transmission without requiring a separate wired or wireless communication equipment or communication line.
Recently, a key emphasis has been placed on driver's convenience when developing new vehicles. A smart key technology has been developed to relieve driver's inconvenience of having to unlock a vehicle door and turn a key to start a vehicle; however, the smart key technology does not meet full driver's satisfaction at times time.